


The Circle of Death

by SuperSilverSpy



Series: Silver’s Circle of Death —Dick Grayson Deathfic Edition [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Circle of Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I’m gonna kill him so hard..., Major character death - Freeform, SilverEvent, SilverGrayson, SuperSilverSpy, Whump, but not, ish, like a, prompts, so many times...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: It’s like a Bad Things Happen BingoBut infiniteWith the one rule being deathAnd Dick Grayson centric of courseEven if you’re not a fan of himYou still might wanna take a peek insideGive me whumpy prompts,And I may pick yours to fillThe fic will then be gifted to youMore info withinOR I figured there weren’t enough deathfics in the world, so this happenedOR in which Dick Grayson dies in as many ways as possible
Series: Silver’s Circle of Death —Dick Grayson Deathfic Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074581
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible colors, go by Ring color, not by word color  
> If you couldn’t read something clearly, that’s ok  
> Because I put what it says in the rings under each thing  
> The picture is just for aesthetic appeal  
> And so I could call it “The Circle of Death” XD

  
I know it’s blurry, so here’s a close up of the middle

  
  
Black Ring: Cause of Sibling or any bat really (optional)

Jason, Damian, Barbara, Cass, Bruce, Tim, Steph, Duke, Reader’s Choice...etc

Red Ring: Suicide (optional)

Forced Suicide, Accidental Suicide, Sacrificial Suicide, Suicide of Depression

Green Ring: DeathficSickfic (optional)

Orange Ring: Cause of Death Category (or Death Conditions)

amputation/mutilation, mind control, natural disasters, Holidays, Magical Transformations, With a Team, As a Cop, Reader’s Choice

Gray Ring: Indirect Cause of Death (perpetrator)

OCvsDick, VillainvsDick, BatvsDick, NaturevsDick, DickvsDick...etc.

Purple Ring: Direct Cause of Death 

Weapons, poisons, natural causes, medical stuff, spells...etc.

Blue Ring: Dick (as Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Talon, Renegade…)

Red Hood, Robin, Red Robin, Batman, Oracle, Spoiler, Black Bat, Signal

You may have noticed that some are labeled “optional”, this means that it can apply to any range of fics and will definitely make itself known in them

Whereas those in Categories will have at least five fics for each

Every death being slightly different concerning the Cause for it

Here are some examples: 

Mind controlled Dick kills sibling with a knife, then is ordered to kill himself with it too, mind controlled sibling kills Dick, mind controlled Dick does some regretful things and when he comes back to himself and realizes— he kills himself...etc.

OR

There’s an Earthquake and he dies trying to save people, a volcano erupts and it damages his lungs really badly so maybe he dies in a sickfic or something, a tornado rolls through and traps him somewhere...etc

Of course, they’ll be more thought out than that, and with better plots

But still following the guidelines

The suicide part should be self explanatory 

In each work you’ll have the opportunity to ask for a sequel, as I do with most all of my fics

So if you want to see the aftermath/mourning of his death, or you’d like and alternate ending where he lives

If you’re not specific when you ask for a sequel, I’ll write whichever

* * *

  
  


WHAT TO DO:

You can request as many times as you want, as many things as you want

Gruesome ways to die, things you wanna see

You name it

There is no obligation to go according the the Death Circle Rings and such

It’s just a helpful way to separate the things you might want to read

Example:

Category: As a Cop

Indirect Cause of Death: 

PersonvsDickie (OCs/random thugs) 

Cause of Death: somewhat natural hypothermia 

#DeathficSickfic

You don’t have to write it like that though, you can ask for whatever you want

Plot suggestions would be especially helpful,

**It doesn’t even have to be a death prompt**

I’ll take them into consideration and if I choose to use your prompt directly,

The fic will be gifted to you

Every work will be posted to this “Silver’s Circle of Death —Dick Grayson Deathfic Edition” series

Think of it as a Bad Things Happen Bingo where you can request whatever you want as long as it’s not a “and they lived happily ever after”

It’s pretty much infinite too, we can keep adding categories and deathfics until I decide whump isn’t cool, which will likely be never

Anyone who wants to use this same idea,

I give you full permission, circles are more aesthetically pleasing than squares anyway XD

You don’t even have to write deathfics, although I find them to be a bit more gut wrenching

Ask any questions you have in a comment 

* * *

WARNINGS:

Your request may not be filled

There will be slow updates

Every fic will be tagged as “Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings” so if Dick doesn’t die, he will in the sequel/alternate ending 

I’m diverting from my usual insecure and beaten down Dickie, he will be incredibly BAMF from here on out

I’ll try writing him as more stubborn, prideful, and easily angered than I usually do. Canon made him OP, it’s time I start writing him as such. Just in time to kill him off too.

Certain death and gore ahead!

Let the requesting begin


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever (I Can’t Do This Without You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary Info for the first Circle of Death fic

“I can’t do this without you.” | Undercover Mission | Sharing Secrets

The work contains all three 

It starts with Dick and Bruce

Excerpt:

“Gotham needs you, _I_ need you.”

Nightwing just snorted and prepared his grapple. Got ready to jump, to run far, far away from this. This never ending cycle. They’d been through this same song and dance so many times. He was so, _so_ tired of it honestly. He belonged to Blüdhaven, it was far from perfect and ridden with crime, but it was _his._ He was his own man, much as he felt otherwise every time Batman came along.

It continues on with Tim with a short take on how their relationship fell apart while Bruce was “dead”

Excerpt:

“I just—” he paused.

“Just what, _Dick,”_ the kid said. He’d heard his name said like that before, of course, and by many people. Just not from this one, he’d never thought…

“I can’t just leave Gotham and let everything B—Bruce worked so hard for go to waste on the off chance that you’re right. I’m so sorry Tim, Damian—Damian needs me.”  
  


The excerpt in the official summary is taken from the third part with Dick and Jason, but here’s another from that section.

Excerpt:

“You know,” Jason said, staring blankly at the wall as he downed another shot. “I don’t blame you for my death, I know you do, but I—”

“You should.” Dick’s voice cracked.

“Don’t give me that sh**, it was on Bruce anyway.”

Then the next two are focused on Dick and Dami, this one is just after the death of the later, and then the MCD (major character death) comes in towards the end of it.

Excerpt:

“M—My fa—fault…”

It hurt, indescribable in a way nothing had ever been, not since...not since...he thought he’d known, thought he’d understood, that they’d formed something, that he’d been familiar with—with death. Him and death, meeting once, twice, close calls, brushes here and there.

This is after Dick’s own death, dealing with Damian’s grief.

Excerpt:

Tears slid down his face, he didn’t move. Didn’t reach to wipe them away, didn’t shake with any sobs. Simply stood there, like a statue. Like the cold stone before him, if not for the liquid making its way slowly down his face. Everything stilled, it seemed as if there was complete silence, liveliness muffled so thoroughly there was no sound at all, no movement.

He cleared his throat, “I love you, Richard.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next ”chapter” will contain the Table of Contents, as each ”chapter” in the rest of this work will contain a summary for each fic in the event, so as to keep this whole thing from being buried.  
> Also, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
